El ángel de la muerte
by nanako-senpai
Summary: Morir es el termino que se conoce como el fin de la existencia de algo o alguien, pero su caso iba mas alla de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. NaruHinaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos**__-_

**El ángel de la muerte.**

Una noche, dos figuras y una infinidad de estrellas adornando el cielo era todo lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento, sus cabezas levemente inclinadas hacia atrás y el silencio que no era incomodo los rodeaba sobre aquella gran roca. La brisa fresca que corría en aquel momento alcanzo los cabellos azabaches de aquella logrando mecerlos tiernamente. No era la primera vez que se hallaban de esa forma, sus encuentros de hecho no eran ningún secreto para nadie y no era realmente un secreto entre ellos. Se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos estar apartados del mundo, sin que nadie les molestara, sin interrupciones, sin ruidos, solo ahí…escuchando el croar de las ranas y el chillido de los grillos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ambos con sus facciones serenas, ella abrazando sus rodillas y él con una pose muy varonil, tal y como debe ser de un hombre. Pero a pesar de ello no era realmente como si todo estuviera bien, de hecho por parte de él todo estaba mal y más con ella.

-T-tu nunca me m-mentirías ¿verdad?- decía aquella de ojos como la luna. Él giro ligeramente su cabeza. Deseo no haberlo hecho, ella tenía dos pequeñas gotas como diamantes manchando su rostro de suaves facciones.

-¿Debería haber una razón? ¿Eso de que me serviría?- contestó aquel con desdén, observando nuevamente el cielo.

-¿A-acaso hice algo m-malo para m-merecer esto?- se pregunto a si misma en voz alta recogiendo su cuerpo, abrazando sus piernas, sin importar que aquel que estaba junto a ella la escuchara.

-No es vida si no hay sufrimiento, así de simple- al escuchar esas palabras, la chica levantó su rostro y lo observó, tenia su mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte -¿Qué tanto me ves?- dijo este totalmente irritado, pues ella no le quitaba la vista de encima. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas una vez mas, no era el trato que esperaba de él en esos momentos.

-Has c-cambiado m-mucho-

-Sigo siendo el mismo- pronunció con total indiferencia. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para ambos fueron eternos – ¿en que piensas?- se atrevió a preguntar con cierto enojo.

Ella seco sus lágrimas, aunque su intento fue en vano. Estiro su cuerpo y contemplo a su acompañante mientras una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se asomaba en su rostro.

-En el día en que te conocí- susurró con sinceridad la chica mientras que aquel la analizaba con el ceño fruncido sutilmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Aproximadamente hace un año…**_

_"Era época de invierno, esos días en los que la lluvia se vuelve intensa y no cesa durante día y noche. ¿Por qué todo parecía ir en su contra siempre? ¿Cuanta tortura debía soportar más? ¿Seria que nunca acabaría su dolor y tendría que vivir así el resto de su vida? Bueno, no era como si realmente le quedara mucho porque vivir y mas sabiendo lo que tenía desde hace dos días. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de la doctora._

_**-Padeces de leucemia**__- _

_Pero eso no era lo peor, el gran problema era que su enfermedad tenía un gran avance y a esas alturas ya era imposible remediarla._

_**-A lo mucho te doy tres meses, es imposible hacer algo ahora, un tratamiento seria inútil en estos momentos**__-_

_Ahora entendía que su debilidad no solo era sicológicamente sino también física, aunque le habían dicho que era una enfermedad de cuestión genética ella ya había pasado por otras mas tratadas con quimioterapia, lo que probablemente aumento el riesgo de muerte. Sí, no le quedaba mucho tiempo los síntomas tales como pequeños puntos rojos en su cuello y brazos, los constantes dolores abdominales y el dolor en las articulaciones eran prueba de que estaba muy mal. No quiso admitirlo pero cuando la encontraron desmayada en el suelo fue imposible dejar de lado esos malestares, ya todo estaba escrito y su cuerpo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión pero ella y su autoestima callaron para no querer ser una carga peor de la que ya era._

_Tantos sueños que tenía y todos se esfumaron por su silencio, porque no quería ser tratada de escoria por su padre._

_**-No quiero que estés aquí, podrías contagiar a alguien**__-_

_Que palabras más crudas de su progenitor, realmente la enfermedad no es contagiosa, pero él y sus medidas preventivas se asemejaban a un campo de batalla con todas las restricciones necesarias. Cuanto le dolía que le hablara de esa manera._

_A pesar de ello, ella sabia que había aun una pequeña esperanza, cuando había quedado a solas con la doctora, Hinata había insistido en algún remedio para su malestar sin importar que tan avanzado estuviera su estado, esta le había dicho que podrían hacer el tratamiento respectivo pero eso solo haría que su enfermedad se prolongara al igual que su sufrimiento._

_**-Si decides tomar el tratamiento hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, probablemente vivirás dos meses mas pero no esperes a que haga milagros…-**_

_Y eso solo la salvaría, un milagro era todo lo que necesitaba para acabar con todos sus problemas. Observaba a través de la venta de su habitación como las gotas golpeaban el cristal mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin contenerse, ya no deseaba llorar, no deseaba ser débil, no deseaba ser un estorbo. Y mientras veía como el cielo seguía gris al igual que su ánimo fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente imaginando que algún día encontraría la cura no solo para su enfermedad sino para todos los males que tenía encima. _

_Era un nuevo día, tantas cosas por hacer y ella solo se miraba al espejo viendo sus ojeras allí bajo sus ojos los cuales tantas veces muchas personas habían alabado y bajando la vista se encontró con una silueta muy demacrada sus costillas alcanzaban a notarse en demasía, se veía tan frágil que incluso ella sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría si alguien chocara con ella. Se arreglo como lo hacia siempre, sudaderas al menos dos talla mas grandes que ella, no desayuno ya hace mucho que había perdido el apetito, se limito a recoger algunas cajas mientras intentaba no dejar caer esas gotas saladas de sus ojos, recorría toda la casa intentando guardar cada buen momento que tuvo hasta hace algún tiempo mientras guardaba las cajas en un pequeño camión. No quedaba mucho trasteo hasta que encontró a su hermana menor en su habitación con un objeto en sus manos._

_-Hanabi ¿Qué e-estas haciendo?- _

_-¿Cómo te despides de tu única hermana?-_

_-Yo…no lo se-_

_-Tuve la idea de visitarte pero él no me lo permite, me lo dijo-_

_-No t-tienes por que…-_

_-No te abandonare, no me importa nada. Tú eres mi hermana y a pesar de la distancia yo estaré ahí-_

_-G-gracias-_

_El abrazo que compartían fue el gesto mas tradicional que ellas tenían desde su uso de razón, pero ese era uno especial porque tal vez seria la ultima vez en que se verían, en la que compartirían un gesto físico la una con la otra._

_Pasaron casi dos horas hasta llegar al lugar en donde residiría el tiempo que le quedaba, con desconsuelo bajo sus cosas ayudada por el conductor. Al finalizar, vio a su padre esperándola en la puerta del edificio con su porte serio._

_-Recuerda, no quiero verte cerca ni de Hanabi ni de Neji, solo hago esto porque tu madre lo hubiera querido así, mantenerte es solo gastar el dinero inútilmente pero esto lo hago solo por su memoria-_

_-Sí, p-padre- dijo la chica con tristeza impregnada en su voz._

_La dejo allí, completamente sola. Se adentro a su morada junto con sus cosas, un lugar acogedor apenas para ella, él no había mentido estaba amoblado y la alacena llena pero lo que estaba vacio era su corazón, nunca lograría llenarlo con nada._

_Ya era de noche había intentado mantener la concentración pero todo era inútil, no quería morir, quería vivir, quería cumplir sus sueños, quería ser alguien en la vida, quería una oportunidad tan solo una, pero su corazón y alma estaban rotas. Ella en la soledad de ese lugar que ahora llamaría hogar, ahora podía llorar sin necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía, gritar si lo quería de esa forma tal vez solo así lograría deshacerse de todo ese dolor que sentía tanto en cuerpo como espíritu, estaba sentada en el suelo recostada contra una de las paredes de la sala con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sollozando, esperando calmar su calvario con el sueño. _

_-Vaya que eres diferente-_

_Una voz se hacia presente en ese lugar, Hinata giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones esperando encontrar aquella voz que había oído, estaba asustándose._

_-¿Quién a-anda a-ahí?- pregunto con inquietud caminando lentamente. _

_-¿Por qué te asustas? No es tan malo- ella buscaba con temor al dueño de aquella voz_

_-¿C-cómo entro a-aquí?- no dejaba de temblar._

_-Hmph-_

_-R-responda o lla-llamare a la p-policía-_

_-Hazlo, no servirá de nada-_

_-¿P-por qué e-esta aquí? ¿Mi p-padre lo e-envió?- _

_-No se de quien hablas-_

_Finalmente hallo esa voz que tanto la estaba atemorizando, ella cayo sentada en el suelo, de las sombras salió una silueta varonil, un joven probablemente de su misma edad, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, tez blanca y completamente vestido de negro. Vestía un traje bastante irregular para alguien de su edad, un saco de corte recto abierto, camisa de cuello ingles con los dos primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón de lino todo con una pizca de desarreglo. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, la examinaba con mirada fría tanto que podía sentir como el propio aire bajaba de temperatura, tantas preguntas sin respuesta le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza. Vio que el avanzaba hacia ella mientras ella se deslizaba en el suelo en sentido contrario._

_-N-no te a-acerques- susurro con aliento quebrado._

_-No me digas que hacer- este dijo de forma ruda. _

_Cuando chocó con una de las paredes coloco sus manos a la altura de su corazón y con su último esfuerzo se atrevió a hablar._

_-¿Q-quién e-eres?-_

_-No querrás saberlo- musito este con diversión._

_-¿¡Quién eres!?- exclamó sosteniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. _

_-Si tanto deseas saber quien soy entonces te lo diré, mucho gusto Hinata Hyuuga…- ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de que aquel supiera su nombre –yo soy…__**LA MUERTE**__- _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Arrancamos nuevo fic! Un poco raro pero en serio vale la pena echarle un vistazo o bueno al menos creo eso XD…si les gusta, ya saben un review es todo lo que se necesita para llevar esta historia adelante. Nos leeremos pronto ^/^

**Nanako-senpai**


	2. Chapter 2

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos**__-_

**El ángel de la muerte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2:**

_"Hinata se había quedado inmóvil, no respiraba tampoco parpadeaba, sus ojos miraban a aquel intruso sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Había escuchado mal? Si, seguramente era una broma de muy mal gusto. No se sentía bien, ninguno hacia nada, solo mirándose fijamente como si lo demás hubiese desaparecido alrededor de ellos._

_-Deberías ver tu expresión. Te dije que no querrías saberlo-_

_La chica volvió a escuchar el errático latir de su corazón y con su respiración agitada intento levantarse._

_-A lo que ha-haya venido, hágalo r-rápido- _

_-¿Crees que soy un ladrón?-_

_-Eso que dijo antes es de muy mal gusto-_

_-Si me crees o no, no es mi problema-_

_-Váyase o…-_

_-O llamara a la policía? ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?-_

_-S-si no se v-va le p-partiré esto en la c-cabeza- _

_-Hmph-_

_Ella no era una persona violenta, de hecho nunca tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a alguien ni con palabras, pero ese sujeto que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, de verdad le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. Con manos temblorosas y determinación toma una pequeña pero pesada caja de madera camino tres pasos mientras este la veía divertido y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Si no hacia lo que tenia en mente no tendría oportunidad de salir viva, levanto el objeto y lo lanzo en dirección a aquel hombre, inmediatamente corrió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás y fue rumbo escaleras abajo, sin detenerse llego hasta la portería donde un hombre leía una revista, al ver a la joven tan agitada fue en su ayuda._

_-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-_

_-En mi d-departamento hay un hombre, creo que es un l-ladrón- _

_-¿Pero cómo? Nadie ha pasado por esa puerta desde hace una hora-_

_-Por favor a-ayúdeme-_

_El portero subió con ella al departamento, al llegar encontraron la puerta abierta. El hombre llevaba un arma en sus manos seguido por la chica, al entrar revisaron el comedor, sala y cocina, sin perder tiempo fueron a la habitación e inspeccionaron cada rincón si encontrar a alguien. No había nadie. El portero la observo con desconfianza._

_-Se…se lo juro, e-estaba aquí- _

_-Es imposible que alguien haya entrado y salido de aquí, es imposible, a menos que no sea por el ducto de ventilación, algo muy difícil- _

_La chica veía desde el comedor como el señor portero comenzaba a alejarse hasta que un frio soplido detrás suyo se hizo presente._

_-Te lo dije- _

_Hinata gritó y corrió hacia el que se encontraba en al puerta._

_-¿Lo ve? ¿Lo ve? E-esta ahí-_

_-Señorita, ahí no hay nadie-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo v-ve? Esta justo ahí, a-apoyado en la mesa-_

_-Disculpe usted, pero ¿se siente bien? ¿O solo hace esto para llamar la atención?-_

_-¿Qué? no, por favor…-_

_-Tengo un trabajo que cumplir-_

_El hombre la dejo y ella se recostó contra el marco de la puerta con una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón._

_-Que tonta eres-_

_Ella no quería entrar ¿acaso estaría ciego el portero? ¿Cómo fue que no lo vio?_

_-¿Por qué no se v-va?-_

_-Esa es la pregunta equivocada-_

_-S-si le hice a-algo lo l-lamento-_

_-Hmph-_

_-¿hay algo que le p-pertenezca aquí?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Qué es? se lo d-devolveré-_

_-Tu alma-_

_-¿Q-qué dijo?-_

_-Es por lo único que estoy aquí-_

_-No e-estoy para bromas-_

_-No es broma-_

_-Váyase-_

_-Hmph-_

_Hinata no resistió y cuando pensaba sacarlo a empujones al querer tomar su brazo siguió de largo. El cerrar su puño y quedar en el aire la hizo asombrarse más que nunca. Al darse cuenta para comprobar lo que había sucedido, abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. Ahí estaba, dándole la espalda mientras el temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo._

_-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué eres tu?-_

_-La muerte-_

_-P-pero… –_

_-Vamos a aclarar algo, de aquí en adelante lo que te resta de vida tendrás que vivirlo conmigo, tu eres la única que puede verme y escucharme, aparezco y desaparezco cuando me da la gana, que le comentes a otros sobre esto me tiene sin cuidado, además si lo haces obtendrás como resultado la misma reacción que tuvo ese tipo contigo hace instantes, mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando ¿estamos de acuerdo?-_

_La joven retrocedió y fue directamente a su habitación, se encerró y se tendió en su cama, llorando, intentando creer que todo era un sueño, que nada era cierto ¿Cómo debía afrontar situaciones como esa? No tenia idea de que era lo que le deparaba el mañana pero si las cosas seguían así, no creía soportar mucho tiempo. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Abría sus ojos lentamente, como si la luz que llegaba a ellos le molestara. ¿Para que despertaba? No era como si fuera en algo útil, no ahora. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan pesimista. Tenia sed, mucha, camino a la cocina con desanimo vio como había desorden en la sala. Recordó los últimos acontecimientos, tal vez todo fue una alucinación pues no había comido en varios días. _

_-Eres bastante perezosa-_

_-¿Usted a-aquí?-_

_-Hmph-_

_-¿A que ha venido?-_

_-A ver como te desboronas-_

_-Si usted f-fuera lo que dice no vestiría de e-esa forma-_

_-Lo de un esqueleto cubierto con una gran capa negra y una hoz en la mano, son solo creencias, no es tal y como la pintan-_

_Hinata acerco una de sus manos a aquel frente suyo para comprobar que no estaba imaginándose las cosas, este la veía despectivo. Al pasar su mano de largo la retiro inmediatamente asimilando que todo era cierto. Ella sostenía una charla con un espíritu, prácticamente con su muerte._

_-Si eres lo que dices ¿Por qué no me llevas de una vez?- _

_-Yo no decido eso-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, confórmate con saber que estoy aquí vigilando tu alma-_

_-¿Vigilando?-_

_-Yo…estoy confundida-_

_-No preguntes, no responderé-_

_La melodía de su celular llamo su atención, al ver el nombre no dudo en responder._

_-Buenos días, Neji-niisan-_

_-Hinata-sama, buenos días ¿es verdad lo que su hermana me ha dicho?-_

_-Si, es cierto-_

_-Cuando regrese de mi viaje prometo ir a verla-_

_-No es necesario, además si padre se entera que tu…- _

_-Lo se, no se preocupe por eso. Se que debo hacer-_

_-Entonces esperare tu visita-_

_-De acuerdo, solo no se esfuerce-_

_Termino la llamada, al parecer él sabia de su enfermedad también._

_-Tu vida siempre ha sido muy solitaria- _

_-¿A que se r-refiere?-_

_-Hmph-_

_-¿Debo temerle?-_

_-Si lo ves de esa manera, hazlo. Te avisare cuando sea tu hora de partir, por ahora abre la puerta. Tienes visitas-_

_Frunció levemente el ceño pensando si aquel no estaba mintiendo hasta que escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su hogar. Al abrir la puerta Hinata se sorprendió al ver quien estaba en frente suyo._

_-Hinata-chan ¡que suerte encontrarte!-_

_-Kiba-kun ¿Cómo me hallaste?- _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	3. Chapter 3

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos**__-_

-Intervenciones-

**El ángel de la muerte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3:**

"_Hinata consentía con delicadeza el pelaje de aquel animal que se encontraba en la alfombra de la sala mientras era observada por su acompañante. ¿Cuántas veces no la había visto decaída? No era la primera vez que tenía esa mirada tan apagada, muchas veces intentó subirle el ánimo y aunque lo había logrado en cuanto él se alejaba parecía que esa baja autoestima volvía con rapidez. Era su amiga desde hace muchos años, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero en ese momento que compartían el mismo espacio supo que algo no estaba bien y que como siempre tenia un problema encima mucho mas grave de lo que usualmente la asechaba._

_-¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Te echaron de la casa o algo así?- cuestionaba el joven con interés. _

_-Solo quería mi espacio- _

_-¿Por qué siento que me estas mintiendo? de hecho tu nunca te quejaste de lo que tenias- _

_-Es que yo…-_

_-Últimamente te has vuelto bastante mentirosa- __Hinata dio un respingo, ahí estaba ese espíritu, vigilándola, tal y como se lo había dicho. Creyó que lo había evadido con la presencia de su amigo pero no, estaba justamente detrás del chico de cabellos castaños._

_Los ladridos del can atrajeron la atención de los jóvenes mientras este se levantaba y formaba una posición de defensa frente a la Hyuuga. Extrañado por el comportamiento, el joven se movió de su lugar._

_-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Hay alguien cerca?- un ladrido fue una señal afirmativa. La chica pensó que solo era su imaginación. Sin pensarlo se acercó al animal y le susurró._

_-¿Puedes verlo, Akamaru?- nuevamente un ladrido era la afirmación a su pregunta._

_-¿Ver a quien?- preguntó el joven alzando una ceja._

_-Kiba-kun, si te digo algo ¿no te burlaras de mí?- ella quería confesar lo que pasaba pero necesitaba alguien de confianza y que mejor que su amigo para escucharla._

_-Si no es gracioso, créeme que no- la joven tomo aire y con seriedad musitó._

_-¿Me creerías que p-puedo ver a la muerte?- tres segundos de silencio y el lugar estaba lleno de una gran carcajada por parte del chico._

_-Oe Hinata, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen sentido del humor- la chica bajo su mirada desilusionada, ni siquiera alguien tan cuerdo como él le creería semejante locura. _

_-Aun no me dices como me hallaste, no le dije a nadie que había partido de mi casa- habló con amargura._

_-Oh si, anoche te llame y tu hermana me dijo que no vivirías mas ahí, así que me dijo que te buscara en esta dirección- respondió este mostrándole un pequeño papel –también te envía esto, dijo que no lo perdieras por nada del mundo- Kiba le entregó un llavero en el cual tenia el símbolo de su familia._

_-Gracias-_

_-¿Que te sucede? No fuiste desde el miércoles a la universidad y han dejado varios trabajos-_

_-Estaba…averiguando algunas cosas en la empresa de padre- _

_-__Los mentirosos no van al cielo__- un sonido grave llegaba a los oídos de la mujer._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-¿Decir que?- respondió el joven con marcas en las mejillas, inseguro, pues no había dicho nada._

_-Eh? no…nada- la chica se apresuro a responder, eso de que una tercera persona este en medio de la conversación no era nada respetuoso. No para ella._

_-¿No me digas que estas tan distraída por Naruto?-_

_-No…yo…claro que no- hablo mientras desviaba su rostro con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Ya volverá, además no me has dicho nada sobre tus exámenes ¿Qué te dijo el medico? ¿Todo bien?- _

_Como había querido oír esa respuesta, que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría, que todo estaba en orden, que podía seguir con sus expectativas. ¿Qué respondería? No le gustaba mentir, pero no quería que se preocuparan mas por ella, sí, ella siempre era el centro de atención por cosas como mareos o desmayos. Algo deplorable para un Hyuuga._

_-Es cuestión de no saltarme las comidas, eso es todo- _

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, estas más delgada. Eso de hacer dietas no es lo tuyo, déjaselo a Ino, siempre queriendo lucir perfecta- ella solo esbozó una sonrisa._

_-No creí que el masoquismo fuera lo tuyo__- _

_-¿Que d-dijiste?-_

_-Ocultar tus penas te hace masoquista ¿no lo sabias__?-_

_-Hey Hinata, yo estoy aquí- ella volvió hacia el frente, ahora ese sujeto estaba su lado, mientras el can se apartaba de ella, gruñendo fuerte. Ella bajo su mirada con pena._

_-Lo siento, no quiero ser grosera pero...¿Por qué no vuelves otro día?- _

_-Claro, no hay problema- Kiba se levantó y seguido por su mascota salieron no sin antes cruzar una despedida con una abrazo._

_-Una cosa, por favor- él solo asintió con la cabeza –no le digas a nadie donde estoy ahora-_

_-No le diré a nadie, confía en mí- _

_Una vez se fue, ella se adentró y fue directo a su dormitorio. Un bello día para quedarse encerrada, prácticamente sin motivación alguna._

_-Tú nunca haces nada productivo ¿verdad?- preguntaba el espíritu desde la entrada a la habitación._

_-Igual que u-usted- si, la niña era una contestona._

_-Wow, hasta que sacaste las garras- respondió aquel juguetonamente._

_-Lo siento…-_

_-Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada, háblame como quieras. Da lo mismo- este se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Usted no t-tiene nada mas que hacer? ¿Si es la m-muerte no debería estar con otras personas también? –_

_-Soy __**TU**__ muerte, no la de otros. Hay mas como yo haya afuera haciendo el deber-_

_-Umh…s-señor muerte ¿podría pedirle un favor?- _

_-Señor muerte, suena divertido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

_-No se entrometa en mis conversaciones, es que yo…-_

_-No estas obligada a contestarme, a ti no te afecta en nada que yo te hable o al menos no debería afectarte-_

_-¿Entonces u-usted no esta obligado a hablar?- _

_-No-_

_-¿Por qué me vigila? No creo que p-pueda escapar de usted-_

_-Es curioso ver que no me temes cuando ayer estabas que te "morías" de miedo, con solo verme-_

_-Usted me dijo que tenía que acostumbrarme- _

_-__**Que obediente**__- el joven se levantó de su lado y se acercó al buro; una fotografía con su familia, otra con los que creía serian sus amigos más cercanos y otra con un rubio muy afectuoso -¿Por qué quieres quedarte? ¿Qué es lo que te aferra a este mundo con todo ese dolor encima? Sé que estas sufriendo y por lo mismo seria bastante estúpido seguirte maltratando de esa forma-_

_-Señor muerte, yo creo en la esperanza, a-aun no la pierdo. Yo quiero vivir por ellos y para ellos- respondió mirando con melancolía los rostros de todos aquellos que estaban plasmados en esos papeles._

_-Esa maldita metiéndose en mi camino siempre. Es lo último que se pierde porque nunca salió de la caja de pandora, ese es precisamente el problema contigo. No puedo llevarte conmigo de una buena vez porque la tonta esta metida en medio de nosotros- contestó con disgusto. _

_El temor estaba en los ojos de la chica. Durante el tiempo compartido no se había comportado así tan frio y egoísta, probablemente esa era su naturaleza._

_-No entiendo-_

_-Le esperanza es como un hilo que te mantiene atada a la vida, sino la pierdes aún se mantiene estable pero si no lo deseas esta se desvanece y todo se acaba- al escuchar esos vocablos el rostro de la joven tuvo un deje de luz._

_-Significa que yo…- _

_-Debes estar contenta, pero si yo fuera tu no me alegraría de a mucho, no te dieron mucho tiempo así que bájate de esa nube y pon los pies en la tierra. Recuerda que estaremos juntos de aquí en adelante- nuevamente estaba esa desconfianza oprimiendo su pecho._

_-¿Siempre es así de…-_

_-… envidioso, arrogante, cruel, ruin? Tus "insultos" son mi alimento ¿si la vida es despiadada porque la muerte no puede serlo también? Nadie dijo que hasta para morir todo tenia que ser perfecto. Los finales felices solo existen en los cuentos de hadas- decía este con desinterés metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. _

_El corazón de la chica se arrugaba lentamente en su pecho ¿Quién diría que algo o alguien como él podía ser realmente directo en lo que decía? No se andaba con rodeos y eso como le dolía, se parecía mucho a su padre._

_-U-usted es muy malo-_

_-Nadie dijo que seria fácil la convivencia, eres curiosa…algo muy intrigante, muchos antes que tú terminaron en un manicomio, les era insoportable mi presencia-_

_-Si fuera un poco más amable no le o-odiarían- _

_-Yo no tengo cualidades, lo admito, soy alguien despreciable pero esa es mi forma de ser- _

_Era un espíritu, cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que estaba actuando como loca pero había pasado un hecho por alto, uno muy importante. _

_-S-señor muerte- _

_-¿Ahora que?-_

_-Si usted es lo que es entonces también ¿puedo ver a la vida tal y como lo hago con usted?-_

_-No eres tan tonta como te ves- ella frunció levemente el ceño –no, eso solo sucede cuando alguien nuevo viene al mundo-_

_-¿Y eso como sucede?-_

_-Ella solo coloca la mano sobre la persona destinada a traer al mundo un nuevo ser, ella nunca se deja ver. Mi caso es diferente, las personas solo me observan en sus últimos minutos de vida porque es el único momento en el que yo debo aparecer para guiarlos al otro mundo, sin embargo, la vida siempre esta presente ¿Cómo? durante tu desarrollo, desde que te formas en el vientre de tu madre, al nacer, al dar el primer paso y así sucesivamente, por eso se llama vivir a las acciones que realizas todos los días. No la ves, pero la sientes ¿Cómo? Disfrutando lo que haces-_

_En la mente de la mujer solo rondaron tres palabras: muerta en vida. Ella no tuvo muy buenos momentos en su vida, los pocos que vivió los disfruto al máximo y los guardo muy profundo en un lugar de su memoria. Y ahora con las palabras de ese espíritu entendía muchas cosas, posiblemente mejor de lo que cualquier psicólogo le hubiese podido explicar. _

_-Creo entender lo que dice…pero…-_

_-Tienes dudas aun- ella asintió levemente -¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?- _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

ok, lo prometido es deduda. Gracias a aquellos que me dejan un comment, es una gran motivacion para mi seguir escribiendo para aquellos que aman este tipo de historias. Pregunta, queja o sugerencia, haganla sin problema. Nos estaremos leyendo en el proximo cap. cuidense y feliz fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Diálogos-_

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos**__-_

_-Intervenciones__-_

_**El ángel de la muerte.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto el sol tan radiante, estaba frente a un gran lago. Muchas personas caminaban de un lado a otro, muchos solo tenían sus miradas perdidas en algún punto de aquel lugar solitario, y alguien como ella estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol esperando entender lo que aquel espíritu quería que entendiera._

_-¿Por qué estamos a-aquí?- _

_-Las respuestas a tus preguntas están en un lugar como este-_

_-No entiendo-_

_-Todas las personas de este lugar están desahuciadas, morirán en poco tiempo. Perdieron la esperanza y sin ningún motivo para vivir deambulan de un lado a otro en lugares alejados del mundo como este-_

_-Pero no se ve quien les v-vigile-_

_-No lo necesitan, ya no. Renunciaron a seguir viviendo de forma miserable. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-_

_-Yo no…no puedo…rendirme aun-_

_-La envidia, los celos, la amargura rodean a estas personas, no puedes verlos pero yo si y eso solo acelera el proceso del final de la vida. La pena moral es realmente destructiva-_

_Ella veía con recelo el perfil de su vigía, ahora entendía todo, no solo él estaba haciéndole compañía habían otros rondando a su alrededor; aun sin verlos era suficiente con sentirlos y eso le asustaba de cierta forma._

_- Si quieres vivir a la sombra de la humillación es tu problema, yo solo te muestro la cruda realidad que tendrás que soportar si decides tomar alguna alternativa para seguir en este mundo- con esas palabras desapareció de la vista de la joven dejándola sola, se acercó al lago que había en aquel parque y vio su reflejo en el agua, __**patética**__ fue la palabra que cruzó su mente. Tenia razón en algo, vivir para sufrir era algo ilógico y continuar su sendero a punta de tratamientos y medicamentos no garantizaba que el dolor fuera a desaparecer ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir? o tal vez rendirse y dejar de luchar por un futuro incierto, por algo en el que ella perdía el control poco a poco. _

_._

_._

_._

_Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la universidad, no tenía otra opción pues sabia que su padre pagaría por sus estudios, y eso estaba segura que lo consideraba una molestia, se lo había dicho y diariamente se lo recalcaba ella misma la mayoría del tiempo. _

_-¡Oe, Hinata!-_

_-Kiba-kun, buenos días- _

_-Creí que no vendrías, son unos cuantos minutos tarde pero es bueno verte por aquí nuevamente-_

_-Gracias- caminaron y charlaron brevemente, aunque él tenia muchas cosas que contarle ella no parecía tener ánimos de poner atención en algo o alguien. Tenia la mente en otro lado, en otras ideas, ideas que veía muy lejanas a realizar. Entraron al salón de clases y vieron reunidos a sus compañeros, parecían felices hablando de trivialidades de lo que había sido su fin de semana._

_-Miren es Hinata-chan- gritó emocionada una chica de cabello rubio. Inmediatamente los otros compañeros la observaron con una sonrisa._

_-Bienvenida, parece que te hubieras ido hace una eternidad- comentaba una chica de cabello rosa._

_-Hola chicos, g-gracias por su preocupación-_

_-Nos tenias asustados ¿Dónde estuviste? Te llamamos a tu casa y nadie contestaba y a tu móvil y tampoco hubo respuesta ¿te sucedió algo?- comentaba una chica con dos moños._

_Si hubiese sido alguien con carácter hubiera dicho que moriría pronto y se echaría a llorar enfrente de todos para desahogarse pero estaba ese sentimiento de insignificancia y culpabilidad que hacía que se retractara de cualquier intento de valentía, pues creía que si hacia eso la tomarían en burla y solo como un pretexto para llamar la atención, sin saber que ellos tenia un pensamiento diferente de ella. _

_-No, nada grave-_

_-Qué poco carácter tienes__-_

_-¿Qué dices?- susurro asustada._

_-Que no deberías fastidiarnos perdiéndote de ese modo, no tienes idea del alboroto que hizo Ino cuando no apareciste en estos días-_

_-Lo siento, yo…-_

_-No Hinata, no tienes porque disculparte con este vago y ¡tu Shikamaru deberías dejar de ser tan… eso no importa!-_

_Adoraba esas pequeñas discusiones entre sus compañeros, la hacían soltar pequeñas risillas. Las clases pasaron y ella se sentía molesta, no se sentía bien volver a un lugar en el cual ella era la más despistada de todos pues su concentración fallaba. _

_Ya era el receso y ella estaba en un banquillo en un lugar remoto del lugar, no quería que sus compañeros notaran su estado, le preguntaron tantas cosas que se sentía atormentada, quería escapar pero era algo inútil._

_-Oye ¿Por qué tan sola?- aquella chica de ojos verdes era de cierta forma una inspiración para ella._

_-Sakura-san, quería tomar un poco de aire puro-_

_-¿Alejada del mundo? Esa no es la Hinata que conozco- hablo con sencillez. _

_-No quería molestarlos, en serio-_

_-En serio, que no molestas. Nadie podría molestarse contigo- finalizó con una sonrisa honesta._

_-Hasta tus amigos te mienten, vaya amistades las tuyas__-_

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-De todos los que he vigilado, tu eres la mas molesta que he tenido que tolerar__-_

_-Solo t-tienes…que alejarte de mí y con eso…será s-suficiente-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Hinata-san?- cuestionaba un tanto preocupada por el repentino cambio de su compañera._

_-¿Eh? Yo…etto…no quería decir eso…- contestó rápidamente._

_-No hay problema, tal vez pensabas en voz alta y se te escapó-dijo sonriente. _

_-Si…creo que si-_

_-¿Por qué no mostrarte como estas realmente? Tal vez "ella" pueda ayudarte__-_

_-Nadie puede hacerlo-_

_-¿Hacer que? Disculpa ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó entre divertida y confundida._

_-¿Ah? Yo lo siento, de verdad…no quería que te sintieras ignorada es que…- _

_-__¿Acaso te coloco nerviosa?-_

_-¡Solo no hables conmigo!- gritó sin pensarlo ladeando su cabeza._

_-Pero yo…-_

_-Lo siento Sakura-san, debo irme. Nos vemos- _

_-Hinata, no, espera…-_

_La vio correr hasta perderse por una esquina, algo pasaba con ella que no era normal ¿desde cuando estaba tan desconcentrada? y ¿por qué de repente parecía hablar con alguien más? _

_La chica de cabello azulino se detuvo en uno de los muros la edificación, necesitaba aire, no quería ver a nadie, no se sentía a gusto estando allí. _

_-¿Siempre estas disculpándote por todo?-_

_-Solo… aléjate…de mí-_

_-¿Se te olvido porque debo estar a tu lado?-_

_-Me dijiste…que aparecías cuando…te daba la gana entonces… ¿Por qué intervienes en mis conversaciones?-_

_-Debo evitar a toda costa que cambies de opinión-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Hmph-_

_-Solo desaparece… y no me busques mas…porque sino terminare por volverme loca también-_

_-Eso espero-_

_Ella abrió los ojos espantada ¿habría escuchado bien? Él no estaba y muchos la miraban con suspicacia, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sintiéndose como un bicho raro ¿y si lo mejor era internarse en un manicomio? Probablemente ahí la tratarían mejor. Lo cierto, es que su paciencia estaba por rebosar y no creía poder sobrellevar la situación, todo le incomodaba, para ser su primer día nuevamente, todo estaba saliendo mal. Estaba volviéndose ignorante al mundo exterior solo por el hecho de ver un espíritu, uno que la atormentaba cada vez que se aparecía por sorpresa y que la ponía en estado de alerta porque aunque ella lo veía los demás no podían hacerlo y eso la colocaba en desbalance porque si alguien le hablaba él estaba en medio y no tenia la capacidad suficiente para ignorar a lo sobrenatural, no ahora que lo vivía en carne propia y menos cuando le hablaba muy cerca. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ino veía una revista mientras Hinata caminaba cabizbaja le daba temor que alguien supiera de su condición actual._

_-Sakura dijo que estabas muy desconcentrada ¿te sucede algo malo?- ella no contestó – ¿llamando Hinata a tierra?- dijo la rubia con voz juguetona._

_-Lo lamento…-_

_-No te preocupes pero de verdad estas muy distraída, confía en mí, puedes contarme lo que sea. Yo se que algo te pasa-_

_-Es que…hace mucho que no veo a Neji-niisan- dijo con tristeza aunque todo era diferente._

_-¿Y eso te tiene así?- la chica asintió –ven aquí- Ino la abrazó de un modo maternal. Hinata se sintió reconfortada de cierto modo pero la rubia supo que había algo más, ese tipo de abrazos que ella concedía era solo una fachada para cubrir su sexto sentido porque por extraño que pareciera ella sabia que algo muy grave ocurría con su amiga. Y podía sentirlo a través de esa simple acción. _

_-Aléjate de ella__-_

_-No, ¿Por qué lo haría?- habló sin dudar._

_-¿Qué dices?- preguntó intrigada la rubia._

_-Es que…yo…- estaba colocándose nerviosa._

_-¿Crees que te escuchara? es solo otra hipócrita mas de este mundo__- _

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata se aleja de la chica de ojos celeste como si su contacto le quemara._

_-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?-_

_-Tengo que irme-_

_Comenzó a llover y ella corría como sino hubiera mañana, irónicamente hablando, pues sentía como comenzaba a desvanecerse todo enfrente suyo, se sentía mareada, pulsaciones fuertes martillaban su cabeza, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar y como sus brazos no darían basto en corto tiempo para sostenerla. Solo unos pasos y llegaría a su departamento o al menos a la entrada del edificio, en medio de su desesperación lo veía a él con su porte serio y sus brazos cruzados recostado en la entrada, y con lo ultimo que le quedaba observó con debilidad como alguien lo atravesaba y llegaba a sostenerla antes de tocar el suelo, perdiéndose en una oscuridad abismal._

_._

_._

_._

_No sabía que era o quien era pero escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre. _

_**-Despierta-** escuchó muy lejos_

_**-¿Puedes escudarme?-** esta vez era mas cerca _

_**-Estoy aquí-** demasiado cerca. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su visión borrosa le impedía ver con claridad quien la observaba, era un hombre por el timbre de voz sentía una calidez sobando su cabeza, este se la levantó un poco y le dio a beber un poco de té. Parpadeó unas veces más y observo que era su departamento, su último recuerdo fue en la calle, lo miró y se sintió feliz y agradecida._

_-Neji-niisan-_

_-Hinata –sama, es bueno saber que esta bien- ella se lanzó a sus brazos, estaba devastada. Lloró manchando la fina camisa que portaba su primo sin importarle a ninguno, no le gustaba verla así, después de todo nació para protegerla pero aun cuando sabían todos en la familia que ese seria su deber él no podía dejar de verla como una mujer, no como parte de su sangre, sino realmente a alguien que amaba con demasiada fuerza tanto que él llegaba a sentir su dolor. _

_-No la dejare sola, eso se lo juro. No se que deba hacer pero no pienso abandonarla- ella sonrió tímidamente, apartándose un poco de él._

_-No tienes que…- _

_-No hay modo en que sobrevivas, él terminara destruyéndote…- _

_Ella solo se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de su primo ¿Por qué la muerte le decía comentarios tan impertinentes de las personas que ella apreciaba?_

_._

_._

_. _

* * *

__Parecera raro... pero realmente este capitulo era necesario porque de aqui en adelante comenzaran secretos y verdades a descubrir, solo les pido paciencia ¡muchas gracias! por sus reviews me hacen feliz y me dan inspiracion para seguir la historia. Nos leemos XD


	5. Chapter 5

_-_Diálogos-

-Pensamientos-

-"Recuerdos"-

**-Pensamientos de recuerdos**-

-Intervenciones-

**El ángel de la muerte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5:**

_"Hinata sentía como su primo secaba con lentitud su cabello, al despertar y ver su aspecto entendió que se había desmayado en la calle bajo la lluvia y que justo en ese momento su pariente había llegado para evitar que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo. Cambio sus ropas y cuando iba a arreglar sus hebras Neji se lo impidió, acto al cual ella no se opuso, necesitaba confiar en alguien ahora más que nunca._

_-¿Estaba huyendo de alguien, Hinata-sama?-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Neji-niisan?-_

_-Corría y su respiración agitada era prueba de ello-_

_-No, no estaba huyendo de n-nadie- pero sí, sí huía de alguien, de su fin._

_-Eres tan patética, lo único que das…es lastima- y ahí estaba otra vez, sentado frente a ella, inclinado hacia adelante._

_-¿Por qué v-viniste a buscarme?- cuando el espíritu iba a responder, el castaño intervino._

_-Ya se lo dije, no pienso dejarla a la deriva, usted no es culpable de su enfermedad-_

_Temblaba, tanto el joven de ojos blancos como el de cabello azabache creían que era señal del frio del invierno, pero internamente Hinata desconocía la razón exacta. Quería que el mundo supiera lo que la asechaba, y no se refería precisamente a su afección sino al espectro que la acompañaba en muchas ocasiones. Quería deshacerse de él pero no podía y la idea de acostumbrarse no le estaba haciendo bien del todo, al contrario parecía sentirse mas débil de lo normal._

_-Por su aspecto veo que no ha comido en días-_

_-Yo…no tengo hambre-_

_-No debería maltratarse de esa forma, solo un bocado...es todo lo que le pido-_

_Neji comenzó a revolver la crema que había servido en una pequeña taza de porcelana, solo había sido un mes de ausencia y a su regreso encontraba todo patas arriba, su adorada prima enferma, Hanabi deprimida y Hiashi tan imperturbable como siempre._

_Pequeños sorbos por parte de ella, sonrisas imperceptibles por parte de él, esos actos que habían sido abandonados años atrás ahora los repetía sin fastidio alguno. Recordaba cuando la pequeña Hinata le pedía con total cordialidad que le pelara una naranja o cuando viajaban que le bajara unos cuantos mangos de los grandes arboles o simplemente que le pasara una servilleta para limpiar su rostro, todo eso deseo vivirlo durante mas tiempo pero con el paso de los años a él se le fueron inculcando responsabilidades mas grandes de las necesarias, dado que nació con el don de ser un genio se graduó muy joven del colegio, y mientras continuaba con sus estudios universitarios, trabajando un tiempo en la empresa de su tío ayudándole con las grandes juntas y con las estadísticas económicas. Con eso se acabó cualquier tipo de "diversión" que compartía con sus primas, en especial con la mayor._

_-No era tan difícil- dijo el chico pasivamente, ella negó con la cabeza pero inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de volver el estomago por lo que se dirigió al baño._

_-Hinata-sama, llamare un medico-_

_-No…no…lo hagas-_

_-Buena respuesta, es un punto para mi-_

_-Estoy m-muriendo-_

_-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? Deja salir todo, nadie lo notara-_

_-¿A que se refiere? ¿De que puntos habla?-_

_-¿Se encuentra mejor?- la puerta se abrió y ella se veía más pálida, si era posible, tenia el rostro mojado y los parpados caídos._

_-Necesito d-dormir- Neji la llevo hasta la habitación, la recostó con cuidado y la arropó. Fue cuestión de minutos para que se quedara dormida, si seguía así la enfermedad se la iba a llevar en menos del tiempo esperado y él no deseaba eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Una melodía hacia que abriera sus ojos, observó el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes. Era más de media noche, se movió un poco y vio a su primo durmiendo en un sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación, era lógico que estuviera cansado después de un viaje tan largo, y ella como siempre le había molestado quitándole parte de su tiempo o eso creía. La pantalla de un celular dejo de alumbrar el dormitorio, intentando no hacer ruido se levantó, caminó y se encerró en el baño. Se dejo caer pausadamente, se tomo el rostro entre sus manos, sudaba frio tenia los labios demasiado secos, observó sus brazos tenia moretones y en otras zonas puntos rojos._

_-Solo tienes que decir…llévame- lo veía, estaba de pie frente a la tina del baño. Su respiración era lenta, como si respirar fuera una molestia, se colocó de pie, caminó sin ganas._

_-Yo…yo quiero…yo…llev…- bruscamente unos golpes seguidos de unos gritos se escuchaban del otro lado de aquel cuarto, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos de golpe y que del susto se impulsara hacia adelante tropezando y llevándose la cortina por delante._

_-¡Hinata…Hinata-sama…responda!- el chico de ojos blancos golpeaba la puerta con puños, forzó la perilla y logro abrirla, al entrar se encontró con la chica llorando silenciosamente envuelta con la cortina del baño dentro de la tina en la cual había un poco de sangre._

_-¿Pero que intentaba hacer?- él le reprochó, ella intento levantarse con ayuda de su primo, pero detrás de él se encontraba el espíritu con el ceño fruncido y con la mano extendida hacia él como si fuera a tomarle del cabello._

_-¡NO!- la Hyuuga lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenia a su familiar mientras este correspondía al acto. –No lo t-toques- susurró, aun así fue suficiente para que Neji la escuchara._

_-Y yo que pensaba hacerte un favor, eres una malagradecida- sin más, desapareció._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Ay Hinata-chan! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?- Ino preguntaba inquietamente._

_-No, no es nada-_

_-Pero parece que te hubieran dado una golpiza ¿alguien te hizo algo?-_

_-Ino, no creo que…-_

_A lo lejos veía como todos sus compañeros discutían y se acercaban con rapidez a donde ellas se encontraban. Todos preguntaron que le había ocurrido, aunque ella respondió a sus preguntas ninguno dejo de pensar que tal vez la habían asaltado y que tal vez era por eso su brazo estaba vendado y la pequeña banda que ahora adornaba su frente daba ciertos indicios. Y como siempre era criticada por cosas que no valían la pena. Después de lo sucedido en la madrugada, Neji se encargó de arreglar su brazo, pues se lo había tronchado, para después vendarlo y con la caída también se había hecho una pequeña fisura un poco mas arriba de la ceja, nada grave. La acercó hasta su instituto y le prometió volver a verla pronto._

_Estaban reunidos en la biblioteca hablando de algunos aspectos de su carrera, mientras ella tomaba apuntes, la chica de cabello rosa se atrevió a preguntarle como modo de integración a la charla que mantenían._

_-Hinata-chan y tu ¿qué piensas hacer después de terminar la carrera?-_

_-Morir-_

_-Morir- cuando vio que todos callaron y la contemplaron con duda, supo que de la nada había salido esa palabra de su boca._

_-¿Bromeas, verdad?- comentó Ino._

_-Si, si, bromeo….yo…- respondió asustada._

_-Es lo que quieres, huir y dejar todo atrás-_

_-No, yo no quiero eso-_

_-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?- preguntó el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas._

_-Nada, tengo que irme-_

_-No, espera. Aun no acabamos y…- dijo la Yamanaka tomandole la muñeca._

_-Yo les enviare mi informe-_

_Salió apresurada, sí quería escapar, quería que todo acabara ya, quería sentirse libre y no volver a sufrir mas. Aceleró el paso, pero ahí seguía, la voz de aquel llegaba a sus oídos, no quería escucharlo más._

_-Sabía que no querías seguir de este modo-_

_-¡Cállate!- no lo soportaba._

_-Déjame ayudarte, solo yo puedo quitarte tu dolor-_

_-¡Cállate, no hables!- comenzó a llorar._

_-Entrégame tu alma- dijo aquel de forma posesiva._

_-¡No!- justo cuando decidió correr, se estrellaba de frente cayendo al suelo encima de aquella persona, debido al choque cerró sus ojos y al dolor de su brazo, pero al escuchar esa voz todo pareció cambiar momentáneamente._

_-Hinata-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-N-Naruto-kun…- sintió su rostro arder antes de perder la conciencia._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

* * *

Y aparece Naruto, perdonaran ustedes mi ortografia. No se les olvide que es una especie de trio ¿vale? agradezco nuevamente sus reviews no saben cuanta alegria me dan y del animo que me ponen. Para **Geisha de la luna creciente:** no se porque, pero tu comentario me asusto un poco XD. Aun asi me gustan ese tipo de comentarios. Mis lectores muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a los nuevos tambien. Pregunta, queja o sugerencia haganla, su opinion para mi es importante...


End file.
